Psyche's Birthday
by golfer
Summary: A gift for PitFTW. Psyche's who IS PitFTW birthday is today. But...where is everyone? She is all alone in Smash Mansion. What will happen? Read to find out. Flame and I won't read a word you say. Leave a nice review and I'll thank you. ;


**Just a gift for one of my very good friends, PitFTW. PitFTW, just so you know, you are awesome, and, well, before I embarrass myself further with introductions, here's Samus to give the disclaimer.**

**Samus: Aww, this is so sweet what you're doing for her.**

**Me: Disclaimer please?**

**Samus: Golfer does not own Super Smash Bros, any related trademark, or Psyche, PitFTW's OC. If he did own those, then-**

**Me: Thank you! It's in 3****rd**** person, because it's too hard to think in PitFTW's head. Enjoy friend! Happy Birthday! Oh and for those of you that don't get it, Psyche IS PitFTW.**

* * *

It was Psyche's birthday. That day, the sun shined, the birds chirped, and Psyche awoke from her bed. She yawned, stretched her arms in the air from the peaceful night. Psyche looked outside, looking at the sky, seeming to hug the horizon, along with the Earth.

"I just love it," she said. "The Earth and sky…together." Psyche loved the sky. Smash Mansion rested underneath a clear, now slightly orange, sky. Never was there a cloud in the sky.

Psyche stood up, her striped pajamas almost making her trip, as they were far too long for her. She walked, though slowly, to the shower, as any other morning. Taking off her pajamas, and grabbing a towel, she closed the door to her bathroom, which was built into her massive room.

After her shower, she dried herself off on the silk, linen, cotton, and every other soft material under the sun, towel and tied it to herself. She had a massive mirror in her bathroom, easily exceeding her size by several feet. She grabbed a comb, and began brushing her long, wet, brown hair. However, as she was combing, she heard a loud harsh knock on her bedroom door.

"GO AWAY!" Psyche bellowed. Instantly, the footsteps ran away. Psyche was relieved that whoever it was knocked and didn't barge in. Psyche threw off her towel, and put on a thick, blue shirt, and some jeans. After making sure that her hair was perfect, and her brown eyes were clear, she ran outside, perhaps to see who it was that knocked.

As she walked outside, she looked left and right. Nobody was in the incredibly long hallways. Psyche was puzzled.

"What was that…?" She asked herself. Psyche walked down the right hallway. Oddly enough, everyone's door to their rooms were open, and nobody was in any of them. Psyche just kept walking until she got to the stairs, the carpeted stairs.

Psyche knew Master Hand carpeted everything one could walk on. Every floor in every room was covered in a 2 inch fluffy carpet. Psyche walked down the stairs onto the first floor.

Psyche was hungry, her stomach growled at her like a lion. She went downstairs for some breakfast, perhaps cereal, but Master Hand often ate it all. Nevertheless, Psyche opened the cabinet, and sat with her bowl of cereal. Oddly enough, there was only enough for one bowl full of cereal, at least that was the case when she looked into it. Looking around, Psyche put the box to her mouth, stopped, and allowed the sugary cereal to enter into her mouth. When her mouth was full, she put the box down. When she ate it, she put the box back up, and did the same thing, again making sure the coast was clear.

Soon, the box was empty, and her stomach full. She threw the box in a trashcan from ten feet away. When it fell in, she pumped her fist in the air.

"Score!" She said to herself. She walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and inside was about 40 eight ounce bottles of milk. She took one, chugged the incredibly fresh milk down, and threw away the plastic bottle. But normally, people would be around; and Smash Mansion would be alive with people talking, fighting, doing things. It was only Psyche that morning.

So she silently walked around, just exploring what she already knew was there. It seemed really odd that she couldn't find anyone, or even a sign that anyone was there! She checked in every hallway in the mansion, it seemed. Psyche was totally alone in what was the largest building ever made.

Psyche didn't fret over it. Not really bothering to know what happened to everyone, she decided to do what she couldn't do when everyone was around. Psyche loved meat, a lot. However, she didn't love it enough to steal it from Ike's stash in the refrigerator. Psyche opened the door, and inside was a large styrofoam box. It had a sticky note that read "Ike's meat. Eat and die." Psyche knew Ike wasn't there, so she grabbed a paper towel and opened the lid, just so that if Ike discovered his missing meat, he wouldn't be able to use finger prints.

After enjoying the turkey leg, she decided to have some fun with Master Hand. Master Hand was a man who was getting out of credit card debt. Well, not a man really, but a hand. Anyways, he had several credit cards.

"It's my birthday…" Psyche said to herself. "He didn't get me anything…so I guess I'm doing it for him!" Psyche knew of a large wallet, about as big as she was, in Master Hand's office. Psyche tip toed all the way in, and quietly knocked on the door, crossing her fingers in hope that nobody was inside. When silence answered, she pushed the door open, praying that it wouldn't make its normal obnoxious squeak. She ran inside, and filled with adrenaline, she pried open his wallet, hidden under his desk. The idea of hiding it there made Psyche roll her eyes as she felt the large hunk of plastic. With great difficulty, she hoisted the card on her back and carried it towards the computer in his office.

"I always wanted a car…" she said with a wide grin showing off her perfect white teeth. She went to eBay, and she saw a shiny, large, luxurious Ferrari. Psyche looked from the card to the car, the card, the car. The big green button said "choose your method of payment." She shrugged and clicked on the button, opening a new list that listed out "credit card", "debit card", and check. She looked at the bill. Nine thousand smash coins.

Like all authors, she knew that nine thousand smash coins was equal to ninety thousand dollars. She clicked on it and was told that it would be delivered quickly.

With that satisfaction, she decided to go somewhere she hadn't ever gone before; the basement. It was always well lit and nice, as far as she knew. Psyche was a bit depressed upon going in the basement.

"I don't think anyone…remembered my birthday…" Psyche muttered sadly. She treaded the stairs slowly, gripping the handrail. She looked around, and noticed it was strangely dark. Stumbling around in the darkness, Psyche felt along the wall for the light switch. Psyche felt along the wall until she accidently flipped it on. She was surprised when it finally flipped on.

"Happy Birthday!" A multitude of voices cried out. Psyche jumped in fear as the voices echoed loudly and frightened her. She whirled around quickly and gazed upon 33 smashers, besides Pit and Link. Master Hand also floated there. Then, as if on cue, they all began to sing.

"Happy birthday! Now your song is over! Cha cha cha!" They sang quickly. Psyche was shocked at the random song and there was suddenly complete silence.

"How old are you? How old ar-" Ike began to sing. He was promptly elbowed in the chest by Marth. He knew never to ask a woman's, or girl's, age, but Ike didn't. So once again, there was silence.

"Come on guys…" Samus muttered to herself. Luckily, only she heard it, since she was in her suit, and her suit lacks a microphone.

Psyche smiled when she saw what they were waiting for. She saw that it was a massive cake, about ten feet tall. Link, red in the face, pushed the massive pastry on a flat, massive cart on wheels. The wheels made an obnoxious squeak with every painfully slow rotation. Finally, it stopped a foot away from a very happy Psyche, who couldn't wait at all to get the cake.

Everyone was about to literally "dig in", when they heard a knocking.

"What…is that?" Psyche asked, puzzled. Everyone shrugged. The knocking intensified until Link face palmed.

"Duh…" Link muttered. "Pit is in there." Pit. Just that word made Psyche's heart flutter a bit. Link took his sword, and it, glowing with power, sliced right through the top, allowing Pit to pop out, with a smile on his face. Pit flew right over to Psyche, and said "Happy birthday," before giving her a small kiss on the cheek, causing Psyche to blush, just a tiny bit.

"You all are the best!" Psyche said with glee. "Thank you so much! I-" Psyche was interrupted when a man in a striped shirt whom nobody had seen before, stepped towards Psyche.

"Are you Master Hand?" He asked, looking at the large hand.

"I am," Master Hand said, puzzled. "You are…?" "I'm the delivery guy." the man said. I have a brand new car waiting outside for a Ms…Psyche Icarus. The car was purchased with your credit card, but under the name Psyche Icarus."

"Psyche…" Master Hand started. His tone was dangerously and angrily low. However, suddenly, he began to chuckle a bit, and his voice softened. "What would we do without you?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! But, if you thought that was all of it, you're forgetting some of my cleverness! I got 5 of your fan fiction friends, including me, to say a little something special. Kay? This poem is mine, 'cause you know that's what I do. **

**(: **

**From me****: **This site, this glitchy site

I really enjoy, and you do; I'm right. ;)

I can't say what I think or feel in a story

I guess that makes this poem true like a quarry

You are awesome, you truly are

Even your stories; you're above par

I guess I can't say what I really think

But I hope my stumbling can make it sink

I need some help, from those notes

You can see it right from our throats;

This is my gift, but with my own spin

Just to say; happy birthday Pit For The Win.

**From Pikana****: **OMG!!! PITFTW!!! HOW OLD ARE YOU GIRL? SIX THOUSAND? You don't look a day over two thousand... jokes! It's Pikana here, and I'm just here to deliver the sappy birthday message from my gang. *Cues the happy birthday song* And yeah! Speech time... yes that crud was the intro so listen up! PitFTW... who is this amazing girl? The author who is officially my fav pairing with Pit? The raging ocean? The aliased pickle eater? Well she's not the last one but she is all of that and more! I've only known you for a short time but wow girl... you are amazing. You show spunk, ferocity and fearlessness yet you also are one of the most loving, caring souls I've ever had the honor of meeting. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PITFTW!

**From Chidoriss****: **Your birthday is here, we all hold you dear, so have a safe, happy birthday.

**From MahNati****: **Happy birthday PitFTW! Geez, I don't even know what to say. I really wish I could congratulate you personally, but I guess that won't happen... anyway, keep being this awesome and sweet person that you are. I hope you live as many years as possible and you better succeed on whatever you decide to do. I'll keep an eye on this, hein! *creepy chipmunk stare*Parabéns PitFTW!Mah

**From ShadowWolf 2.X: **Hey PitFTW, it's your pal... You know, Aly, yeah... you know. =PI justed wish to tell you're an awesome, awesome person...Seriously, AWESOMENESS!And you have a golden heart ... 3Like a AWESOMENESS PERSON.-cough- Aside from all the awesomeness screaming, just wanted to wish you happy, happy birthday. (Not Happy Happy, Joy Joy! I bet you were thinking that. =P)You deserve it....Because you're AWESOMENESS!Happy Birthday from your friendly neighborhood ShadowWolf 2.X!~ Aly [ShadowWolf 2.X]

**I know you have like, 13 FFN friends. I would have included them all, but the issue is…complicated. Now, to all friends of PitFTW that were not included, you can still PM her something sweet for her birthday or something. (: And sorry about my poem, PitFTW; I tried; you know sometimes I suck at it and sometimes I'm brilliant. **


End file.
